Money Talks More!
by Uwikiya
Summary: Killua, jangan boros!/Aku sudah kehabisan uang!/Aku sedang membawamu ke jalan yang benar/Super short story/Ne, Killua. We got you!/Read and review \( )/


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-sensei

TITLE :

Money Talks More!

SUMMARY :

Killua, jangan boros!/Aku sudah kehabisan uang!/Aku sedang membawamu ke jalan yang benar/Super short story/Ne, Killua. We got you!/Read and review \(^_^)/

GENRE :

Friendship, Humor (?)

WARNING :

Typo (s), gaje, abal, amatir, dont like dont read.

A/N :

Hallo! Long time no see Kali ini Uwi nongol lagi dengan fic bergenre friendship_._ Why? Soalnya Uwi ngefans banget sama persahabatannya Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio! Hehehehe. Okay langsung saja, Uwi sedang nggak bisa berkata-kata. Semoga reader bisa menikmati fic super singkat ini. HAPPY READING ...

"Ne, Kurapika, kau sudah makan?" tanya Gon yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sebelah Kurapika.

Kurapika, mendengus kecil," Aku tidak lapar," katanya malas.

" Sudahlah Gon, dia ini sedang diet," Killua menggigit apel hijau sambil menghempaskan pantatnya begitu saja di sebelah Gon.

" Diam kau bocah," balas Kuarapika.

Gon mengedikkan bahu melihat keduanya saling melotot.

" Kill, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga kilo apel pagi ini! Pemborosan!" Leorio muncul entah dari mana. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam kalkulator mini berwarna pink. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memencet-mencet tombolnya. Matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata bulat penuh itu terpaku pada layar kecil kalkulator. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca angka-angka.

" Dan?" Killua menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, semakin membenamkan tubuhnya.

" Dan aku mulai kehabisan uang!" Leorio tidak sabar melihat tingkah Killua yang meremehkannya.

" Aku punya banyak uang di tabunganku,"katanya enteng.

Gon melototi Killua," Ne, Killua. Sebenarnya tabunganmu sudah habis untuk membeli coklat untuk persediaanmu satu bulan. Bahkan, kau memakai setengah tabunganku," timpal Gon.

Killua berdecih.

" Ne, Kurapika. Kau ada tambahan?" tanya Killua pada Kurapika yang fokus pada bukunya.

Kurapika menutup bukunya dengan satu tangan tanpa menoleh atau pun mendongak. Gayanya benar-benar 'Kurapika'. Matanya yang cantik itu menatap Killua dengan tajam, " Kau, pinjam uangku sebanyak 2000 yen dan tak pernah sekali pun bertanya apa aku membutuhkannya atau tidak."

Leorio menyipitkan matanya, " Kau ini bocah tengik juragan hutang! Mau jadi apa kau nanti?!" Leorio meletakkan kalkulatornya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar mendekati Killua. Kedua tangannya terulur bersiap menerkam Killua.

" Ne, bukankah kita teman, Gon? Bantu aku,"Killua meminta dukungan Gon.

" Aku sedang membantumu kembali ke jalan yang benar, Kill," jawab Gon dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Killua melotot sempurna, merasa dikhianati Gon, " Fine, Gon!" Killua merasakan seluruh rambutnya mencuat saat meneriaki Gon.

Leorio terkekeh melihat Killua tak punya pendukung, " Kau! Sudah sadar sekarang? Segera perbaiki tingkah polahmu itu. JANGAN BOROS!" Leorio merasa di atas angin dengan Gon dan Kurapika di kedua sisinya.

Killua menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. Setengah kesal dan setengah merasa geli melihat Leorio memuntahkan nasihatnya dengan mulut mencuat ke depan ala Suneo.

" Blah blah blah, kau ingat Kill?" Leorio melepaskan napas panjang mengakhiri omelannya kepada Killua.

" Hah, terserahlah," Killua kehilangan moodnya. Tanpa membantah, dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Leorio menggelengkan kepalanya ala kakek-kakek uzur, Kurapika kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya, dan Gon?

" Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Kurapika?" tanya Leorio memasang telinga.

" Ya, kurasa," jawab Kurapika tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tulisan di bukunya.

" Dasaar, tukang ngorok," desis Leorio seraya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kurapika masih bertahan dengan bukunya selama beberapa menit sampai dia benar-benar terganggu dengan suara dengkuran cetar membahana di sebelahnya, " Hah, Gon, kau berhasil merusak mood membacaku," katanya sambil memijit urat yang seakan mencuat dari pelipis kirinya.

Money Talks More! –End

Thanks for reading :D

Sekarang Uwi mau balas review dari fic Uwi yang sebelumnya, "AADK" :

Artyciel Phanfowlhive :

Makasih untuk reviewnya :D iya udah gitu aja! Hehe

imappyon :

Makasih :D Yoyoi, cinta emang harus bersabar-tiap bulan. Hehehe. Lebai ya? Lebai dikit ah, sekali-sekali biar Kuroro nggak serius terus. Sepertinya dia butuh dikonyolin sekali-sekali biar nggak cepet uzur*dibungkus fun fun cloth*

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Makasih Natsu Hiru Chan :D Kamu selalu bikin semangat nulis :D Hahahahaha. Sebenarnya Uwi penasaran, Kuroro punya nggak ya sisi semacam itu, hahaha. Kuroro keseriusan sih. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi itulah sisi charmingnya diaaaa. *hug Kuroro*

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semuanya :D.


End file.
